


Week 4: Aftermath

by CodythekirbyusedPSItype



Series: Weeks Go On [3]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: (Also welcome to my continuing attempts to create REALLY stupid tags), Angst and Humor, Bf's new shoes., Cody's House of Head Canons has all these FNF Head Canons!, F/M, Mother realizes she messed up.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodythekirbyusedPSItype/pseuds/CodythekirbyusedPSItype
Summary: Getting beat by her daughter's boyfriend really opened her eyes.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Father/Mother
Series: Weeks Go On [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129268
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	Week 4: Aftermath

She couldn’t believe it…

He won. He won against her. She… She lost.

She stacked the deck against him, the lack of food, the high speed limo, all of it, to put him at a disadvantage and HE. STILL. WON.

She sighed. Kid was good. He was talented. Sure, his singing wasn’t ‘pop-star’ great, but it was passable. His true talent shone through when she tried to overtake him. He harmonized. With her! He’d taken it in stride, readjusted. He stayed standing when she tried to bowl him over.

She watched with a small smile as her daughter ran into her guy’s arms.

“You did it!” she cried. “You beat Mom.”

He only sighed in relief.

“I’m sorry you had to do this. The speeding limo was too much.”

“You’re worth it,” he said, running his hand through her hair.

Something in her cracked a bit at that statement.

She frowned.

‘I’m jealous of my own daughter,’ she realized. ‘She has a dedicated guy. A good guy. I want that…’ 

Her hands clenched as she stared at the ground. The phrase ‘I want that’ bounced around her skull.

‘I want that. I want someone as dedicated as him. I want that. I want-’

And then…

Something in her answered back. A part of her she had been ignoring, a part of herself she had shoved aside.

‘You had that,’ it answered traitorously. ‘You had that and you took it for granted, and tossed it away’

She couldn’t disagree.

She saw a lot of her ex-husband in her daughter’s boyfriend. Maybe not nearly as confident or verbose but definitely just as dedicated and loving.

“What am I doing?” she whispered to herself.

By all accounts, she was a washed up pop-star. Oh, she still had fans, still made appearances and still had concerts, but… She hadn’t had a new song in years. M.I.L.F was the last song she’d written and that was when her daughter was five. Since then, she has coasted. And then she panicked.

She liked her fame, liked having fans, liked being on top. A small part of her admired her ex-husband’s ability to retire gracefully. He backed out. Told her that if inspiration struck, he could always write it, jump back in for a minute and then return to his ‘humble life’ (As if being a CEO of a major record label was humble). He had a family now. That was enough. And most of her agreed.

But not all of her…

And that had been her downfall, hadn’t it?

She had lost scope, lost perspective.

She nodded to herself.

‘It’s time I fixed this’

She looked back to the couple with a smile.

“Well, I must say, you two are cute together.”

“Mom,” her daughter said with a blush.

“You did well today, young man. I approve.”

She winked at the two and turned away.

“I’ll let you two have the rest of your weekend, take the limo for the rest of the day. Oh, and dear?”

“Yes, Mom?”

“Do keep in touch, please. I’d love to have an actual day out with you two. No singing challenges on top of speeding limos this time, promise.”

She smiled softly in return.

“Yeah, I’d like that, Mom.”

“Tata, you two.”

As she walked away from her daughter and her boyfriend, she took out her cell. She took a deep breath and dialed.

“Hey,” she said as the phone was answered. “Just finished testing the kid. You were right. He’s pretty good for her.”

She smiled fondly as he spoke.

“Yeah.” She paused. “Listen, are you… Are you free right now? There are some things I’d like to talk about. Things I’ve been putting off. Things I should… apologize for.”

She couldn’t keep the tears from spouting from her eyes as she heard her ex-husband’s response.

“I’ll always have time for you.”

\-------------------------------------------

“Looks like we got out of that pretty easy, huh?” he asked.

“Yeah, but please never scare me like that again.” She frowned and hugged him tight. “I was so afraid you were gonna fall.”

“Sorry, but like I said you’re worth it.”

She smiled.

“I love you.”

“Love you two, Babe.”

The two shared a kiss.

“Alright,” she said as she pulled away. “Free day with a limo. Let’s go.”

He grimaced.

“Uh, y-yeah, about that…”

She raised a brow.

“I, uh, I’m stuck…”

“Stuck?”

“I glued my shoes to the limo to not fall off and now I’m stuck,” he mumbled.

She stared for a second and then giggled.

“I was wondering how you were so steady. Let’s see if I can get you unstuck.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled. No luck.

“Geez,” she huffed. “What did you use?”

He pulled a tube from his pocket.

“Swiped this from the limo before we came out.”

She recognized the tube and grimaced.

“Oof, uh, yeah, that’s not coming off. Mom uses that as hair gel. It’s how she keeps that little curly-q up top from moving.” She sighed. “You’re gonna have to lose the shoes.”

“What?” he whined. “Nooooo. These are my favorite pair.”

“Also your only pair. Looks like we’re going shoe shopping today.”

As he began untying his shoes, she started laughing.

“Babe,” he groaned. “It’s not funny.”

“It kind of is,” she said through her laughter. “Like I know I’m a demon but you didn’t have to sacrifice ‘soles’ for me.”

He paused.

“That’s not funny,” he said before the two erupted into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, short little introspective drabble that leads into the Mother and Father getting back together for week five. So now we post it, right?
> 
> Brain:...
> 
> Me:... Brain?
> 
> Brain: What if... What if the reason he has new shoes in week five is cause he glued his old shoes to the roof of the limo to stay on and afterwards he couldn't get them off?
> 
> Me... That's stupid and why am I writing that?
> 
> So yeah that was the thought process on this...
> 
> Anyway. This one's short but I think that's fine. Like I said, short little introspective story with a little comedy at the end.
> 
> So as far as plans go, I'm still writing the rest of week 0, and I've got something in mind for week 5. Not sure if I'll do week 1 through 3.
> 
> Oh well. Till next time.


End file.
